The present invention relates to an automation system with at least one automation module, which has at least one automation object.
An automation system of the type mentioned above is used in particular in the area of automation engineering. An automation system of this type generally comprises a multiplicity of individual automation objects, in which the automation object is often highly dependent on the engineering system used. As a consequence, the automation objects of one manufacturer often require an engineering system of their own and cannot be used in other systems with automation objects of other manufacturers.
In the article by Gerstner, Thomas et al.: xe2x80x9cRationelles Projektieren von Automatisierungssystemenxe2x80x9d [Efficient project planning of automation systems], Automatisierungstechnische Praxisxe2x80x94ATP, DE, Oldenbourg Verlag, Munich, Vol. 36, No. 12, pages 42-45, XP000483710, ISSN: 0178-2320, a description is given of a PC-supported engineering tool which reduces the project planning expenditure of automation systems in that extended copying functions and library functions are used and standard plans are supported.
The present invention is based on the object of specifying a way of reusing already created automation solutions in engineering. This object is achieved by a method and a system which is able to use the solutions produced in the course of development of an automation solution which are the same or a similar form from a previously created automation engineering solution, based on the same project or an entirely different one. In previous engineering systems, such as the Siemens engineering system Simatic S 7, there is a module concept. These modules offer a preset set of fixed automation functionalities. The complete automation solution is created by linking together the existing modules and their respective functionalities.
This module concept has the following disadvantages:
Manufacturer Definition of New Modules
Only the manufacturer of the engineering tool can define new modules. The developer of an automation solution has no possible way of integrating a solution or partial solution into a module.
Explicit Programming of New Modules
New modules must be explicitly programmed, which means additional expenditures, since not only their functionality has to be programmed but also their integration into the tool.
Modules are Very Generic
As a result of the way in which they are developed, the modules are not as tailor-made to the needs of one specific developer for automation solutions as they would be if the developer had derived the modules himself.
The method according to the present invention is based on two mutually independent concepts:
The aggregation of automation objects of a (part) solution to form a new automation object. This can then be used like any other automation object. Such an aggregated automation object is referred to hereafter as a xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d.
The automatic propagation of changes of automation objects in a library to automation objects in an automation solution. This means that adaptations in a model are automatically followed up in all used instances. This mechanism is referred to hereafter as a xe2x80x9ccentral design specificationxe2x80x9d.